A biosludge is a semi-solid slurry producible from a wastewater treatment in a wastewater treatment plant. The biosludge mainly includes microorganism, microorganism metabolites, and organic and inorganic materials present in wastewater. This biosludge needs to be treated prior to reuse.
A conventional fuel made from recycled waste is produced by obtaining oil sludge from recycled cutting fluids used in machining processes, mixing the oil sludge with additives, such as wood or straws, to form a mixture, and then blending the mixture with a hardener.
However, from an environmental-protection point of view, it may be desired to replace the additives, such as wood or straws, with other recycled waste materials.